As a power generating device in the related art, there is known a power generating device that is mounted on a vehicle and generates power by converting kinetic energy into electrical energy. The braking device disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 to be described below generates power by operating a motor, which is separately provided, by using the rotation of a tire (that is, by using a motor as a generator).